musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Killers
The Killers es un grupo musical de Estados Unidos formado en Las Vegas, Nevada. El grupo se formó en 2002 y consiste de cuatro miembros: Brandon Flowers (voz y teclado), Dave Keuning (guitarra y voz), Mark Stoermer (bajo y voz) y Ronnie Vannucci Jr. (batería y percusión) con Ray Suen proporcionando ayuda ocasional en eventos en vivo. Caracterizados por combinar estilos de música de los años 1980 y 1990 con música contemporánea, The Killers lanzó su álbum debut, Hot Fuss, en 2004. Su segundo álbum, Sam's Town, fue lanzado en 2006 seguido al año siguiente por un álbum de recopilaciones, llamado Sawdust, el cual contiene principalmante lados-B y otros temas. Entre sus primeros dos álbumes de estudio vendieron alrededor de 12 millones de copias a nivel mundial. Su tercer disco de estudio (2008) se titula Day and Age, y ha sido producido por Stuart Price. Historia Inicios de la banda En 2001, Brandon Flowers fue abandonado por su primer grupo, una banda de synth pop conocida como Blush Response, después de que se negó a mudarse con el resto de los integrantes a Los Angeles, California. Entonces conoció a David Keuning al responder a una solicitud que Keuning había puesto en el periódico "The Sun". Flowers y Keuning les propusieron a Ronnie Vannucci Jr. y Mark Stoermer que se unieran a "The Killers", nombre que viene de la batería de una banda ficticia en un video de New Order, de su canción Crystal. En un principio, The Killers se presentaban en grandes clubs de Las Vegas, Nevada. Con la alineación estable de la banda y su repertorio de canciones expandiéndose, la banda comenzó a atraer la atención de productores talentosos, gerentes locales, discográficas, — y un representante británico para la Warner Bros. Aun cuando el representante terminó sin darle importancia a la banda, se quedó con la demo, y se la mostró a un colega que trabajaba para la discográfica Lizard King. The Killers firmaron ese verano con la compañia británica. Hot Fuss Lanzaron su álbum debut, Hot Fuss, el 7 de junio de 2004 con la discográfica indie Lizard King situada en Londres (ahora Marrakesh Records), y el 15 de junio en los EE.UU.. Hot Fuss ha sido clasificado con 4x Platino por la BPI y 3x Platino por RIAA. La banda también tuvo éxito en las listas con sus sencillos Mr. Brightside, que alcanzó el Top 10 en el Reino Unido cuando fue lanzado, y All These Things That I've Done que fue usado para un comercial de TV de Nike basado en las olimpiadas. Sin embargo, su mayor hit vino cuando lanzaron la re-edición de Somebody Told Me el cual llegó al #3 de las listas de éxitos. Sam's Town El segundo álbum de The Killers, Sam's Town, fue lanzado el 2 de octubre de 2006, en el Reino Unido, y el 3 de octubre en EE.UU., con la compañia Island Def Jam Music Group . Brandon Flowers dijo que Sam's Town será "uno de los mejores álbumes de los últimos 20 años" y aunque el álbum ha recibido críticas mixtas de parte de los medios y de los fans, se ha mantenido con un estátus popular. El primer sencillo de Sam's Town, When You Were Young, debutó en las estaciones de radio el 26 de julio, 2006, y es considerada su mejor canción. El sencillo entró entonces a la tabla de descargas en el #5, y la siguiente semana, en su lanzamiento oficial al #2 en la tabla de sencillos del Reino Unido. Su segundo sencillo, Bones, el siguiente video de la banda, fue dirigido por Tim Burton. Para promocionar Sam's Town, la banda regresó como invitado principal para la premiere de la temporada #32 de Saturday Night Live el 30 de septiembre, de 2006, donde tocaron When You Were Young y Bones. El álbum vendió 700,000 copias en todo el mundo en su primera semana, debutando en el #2 en Billboard. Hasta el momento, The Killers han producido 4 sencillos del álbum: When You Were Young lanzado en septiembre, Bones en noviembre, Read My Mind en febrero, y For Reasons Unknown en junio. The Killers grabó sesiones en vivo en Abbey Road el 29 de noviembre de 2006. El resultado fue un set casi totalmente unplugged, el cual incluía una versión del hit de Dire Straits, Romeo and Juliet. En febrero de 2007, The Killers acudieron a los premios británicos, donde tocaron When You Were Young. La banda ganó dos premios - Grupo Internacional y Álbum Internacional. Sawdust Sawdust es un disco de recopilaciones de caras-B, rarezas, covers y algún que otro remix. Fue lanzado en varios mercados entre el 9 y 13 de noviembre de 2007. El álbum se anunció por primera vez en una entrevista con Brandon Flowers a finales de agosto de 2007, y la revista de Rolling Stone reveló el nombre del disco de recopilación en la "Sección de Fumar", el 6 de septiembre de 2007. Contiene 18 canciones, entre las cuales se encuentran 2 canciones nuevas, 1 cover de Joy Division, 2 canciones no lanzadas antes, 11 recopilaciones, 1 remix, y una canción escondida. Day and Age Day and Age es el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda. El título fue confirmado en una entrevista con NME en el festival de Reading and Leeds con Brandon Flowers. El primer sencillo del álbum será "Human", y será lanzado el 30 de septiembre de 2008. Se confirmó oficialmente que el álbum saldrá a la venta el 25 de noviembre del año, (24 de noviembre en el Reino Unido) de acuerdo con DirectCurrentMusic.com. Flowers declaró sobre este disco que aún no hay un concepto claro para el tercer álbum. Flowers también declaró que estaba emocionado por tocar su nueva canción "Tidal Wave", influenciada por Drive-In Saturday de David Bowie y I Drove All Night de Roy Orbison. El trabajo en el álbum ha sido hecho de forma internacional, con las demos mandadas desde Las Vegas a Stuart Price en el Reino Unido, quien después discute con la banda acerca de su trabajo. La cancion Human tambien fue tocada en los "MTV Europe Music Awards Liverpool 2008" Miembros Los miembros de la banda son: *'Brandon Flowers' – Vocalista y teclado *'[[David Keuning|David Brent ''"Dave" Keuning]]' – Guitarra *'Mark Stoermer' – Bajo *'[[Ronald Vanucci Jr.|Ronald "Ronnie" Vannucci Jr.]]' – Batería Estilo Musical Gran parte de la música de The Killers está influenciada por música británica y música de los 80's. Ellos aprecian a las bandas post-punk que surgieron en los 70's y 80's, como Joy Division (de quien hicieron el cover de ''Shadowplay). Otras influencias principales incluyen: The Cure, Pet Shop Boys, The Beatles, Oasis, New Order, Boy George ,Duran Duran, Dire Straits, David Bowie, The Smiths, Morrissey, Depeche Mode, U2, Queen, Electric Light Orchestra, The Who, The Rolling Stones, Bruce Springsteen, Michael Jackson, Pink Floyd, Eagles, The Strokes, The Cars y Smashing Pumpkins. Controversia Desde que recibieron platino, la banda (y principalmente Brandon Flowers) ha iniciado ciertas rivalidades - más notablemente con The Bravery y Fall Out Boy, los cuales son por cierto compañeros de disquera (Island Records). Flowers comentó de estas bandas, especialmente The Bravery, que están compitiendo con la popularidad de The Killers. Adicionalmente, en un artículo de NME, Flowers declaró que Fall Out Boy estaba malgastando las ganancias de A&R (Siglas de Artist & Repertorie), haciendo esto enojar al bajista de Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz. Sin embargo, después de que Wentz hizo varias declaraciones en su blog en septiembre de 2005, ofreció una tregua. Desde entonces, Flowers se disculpó con The Bravery, Fall Out Boy, y Panic at the Disco, diciendo "Me gustaría revertir lo que dije - estas personas sólo están haciendo lo que les gusta hacer, como yo", y dijo que "no estaba orgulloso" de sus celos ocasionales. Discografía Albumes de estudio: *Hot Fuss, 2004. *Sam's Town, 2006. *Sawdust, 2007. *Day and Age, 2008. Videografía * Mr. Brightside - Versión para el Reino Unido * Somebody Told Me - Dirigido por Brett Simon * All These Things That I've Done - Versión para el Reino Unido * Mr. Brightside - Segunda versión; dirigido por Sophie Muller * Smile Like You Mean It - Versión para el Reino Unido * All These Things that I've Done - Segunda versión; dirigido por Anton Corbijn * When You Were Young - Dirigido por Anthony Mandler * Bones - Dirigido por Tim Burton * A Great Big Sled * Read my Mind - Dirigido por Diane Martel * For Reasons Unknown * Shadowplay * Tranquilize (ft. Lou Reed) * Don't Shoot Me Santa * Human Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de The Killers *Sitio oficial británico Categoría:The Killers Categoría:Grupos de indie Categoría:Grupos de música de Estados Unidos Categoría:Grupos de la década de 2000 Categoría:Artistas de Universal Music Group